1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for a mosaic rendering of a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to a system and method for a mosaic rendering of a 3D image, which creates textures using polygon information of an inputted 3D model, and maps the generated textures on the 3-D model to thereby create a mosaic image with a 3D effect and a crinkled effect of paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an unrealistic rendering is being used as a method for expressing artistic models people create with computers. In most cases, the unrealistic rendering is used to create a model, which is not necessarily realistic, and to express artistic sensitivity of artists.
In a conventional mosaic-related technology, a model is divided using a particular algorithm, and divided image pieces are reconfigured to create a two-dimension based mosaic image.
Also, U.S. Patent publication No. 20040036693 discloses a method for representing a color paper mosaic using a computer, as the unrealistic rendering technique. In this specification, when textures are applied to a model using a computer, a torn portion is expressed as a white rugged portion in order to make that part look like as if it is created by hand drawing. However, this conventional technology is limited to only a two-dimension, and thus cannot replicate in the mosaic image a cubic effect created by overlapping textures or a crinkled effect of actual paper when it is glued.